The Lies of Our Lives
by CriticalFreedom
Summary: Kanon is an eighteen year old girl who is happy and enthusiastic for the sake of others. When her Uncle sends her to a mansion full of six handsome brothers, a lot can happen. Especially when they have a past together, a past that is a mystery to her. Rated T (Temporarily)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Jay here!**

**So today I'm starting a new series for Diabolik Lovers, this part does go back to the past so please keep in mind why the brothers personalities are different. Anyways, I won't hold you up enjoy!**

* * *

The eighteen year old girl shifted in her bed, her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow. She was reliving her past, in her dreams. Yet when she awoke she wouldn't remember any of it.

* * *

*[Five years ago]*

A girl sat in a meadow, alone, sobbing. The screams in the air were now just an echo, waiting to be silenced. The girl couldn't bear to go back and see the bodies of the people who raised her, the ones she grew up with, her family.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" She muttered. She heard footsteps behind her, she didn't care what it was. Maybe it would do her a favor and kill her too.

Whispers emerged, she couldn't make out any words but she could tell it was probably two young males. She felt an arm on her shoulder, she didn't move.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She was confused what to do, should she tell this person? She wasn't sure, anything could happen.

"W-wo…" The words couldn't leave her mouth, she was trembling. She didn't have any confidence, at all.

"We're not going to hurt you."

The girl raised her head, tears were pouring from her eyes, her two different colored eyes.

"W-w-wolves." She stuttered. One boy had his hair tied back with was a muddy brown color along with brown eyes. The other boy had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, he seemed properly dressed.

"So that's where they went." The muddy brown hair boy muttered, the blond boy exchanged a glance with the other boy for a few seconds then glanced back at her.

"My name is Shu, what's yours?" Shu asked her, she blinked.

"Kanon…" Her voice drifted off. The brown hair boy held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Kanon, I'm Edgar. How about we go take a look at what happened?" Kanon stared at his hand then grabbed it, he pulled her up. He then began walking to the right, which is the wrong way.

"It's down there." Kanon mumbled loud enough for him to here, he stopped and nodded.

"I knew that."

Kanon stared at her father's corpse, closing her eyes, wishing it wasn't real. Shu stopped next to her and side glanced her then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, maybe everyone else if fine." He encourage, Kanon gave a curt nod.

Edgar waved them over towards the front of the house where Kanon heard the crying of a woman. Kanon's eyes widened to see her mother crouching over the body of a child.

"Mom?" Kanon called out, her mother didn't turn and look at her. Shu released Kanon's hand and she slowly walked towards her mother but was stopped by a blade being held to her stomach.

"Their all dead… It's all your fault." Her mother looked at the blade.

"But they came out of nowh- Goodbye, my dearest daughter. I love you." Kanon watched in horror as her mother plunged the knife through her heart. Kanon felt like she had just been crushed. A hand was placed gently on her back, she expected it to be Edgar but it was Shu.

"It's not your fault, trust me." Kanon was surprised at how calm the boy was.

"There's a place in the village, I'm sure everyone would allow you to stay there!" Edgar encouraged, Kanon's eyes drifted to the ground.

"That would be… Nice." She muttered, grabbing something of her mother's neck and standing up.

**[A week later]**

"You two are idiots!" Kanon was currently staring at the two mud covered boys.

"Oh yeah?" Edgar grabbed Kanon's ankle and she fell into the mud with the two boys. Edgar bursted out laughing, as did Shu. Kanon grabbed two chunks of mud from the ground and shoved it in both of their faces.

"How do you two like that?" Kanon wiped her hands on the side of her shirt, Edgar looked over at Shu.

"Shu, is it really okay to get your clothes all muddy like this?" Edgar asked, he shrugged.

"It's fine, really." He stated, Kanon stared at Shu. He seemed a little mysterious to her, but then again, she had maybe a little crush on him… Not that she would ever admit it.

"Hey Kanon, how old are you?" Edgar questioned, Kanon fell silent.

"What day is it?" Kanon knew her birthday was exactly a week since the incident, she lost track of the days.

"It's Sunday." Edgar replied, Kanon sighed.

"I just turned thirteen today." Kanon answered, Edgar stared at her in shock.

"I thought you were like nine or ten, you're so short! How are you older than me?" Kanon shrugged.

"I'm not short, you're just tall. Also, Shu's shorter than you but he's older than you." Kanon stated.

"What do you usually do on your birthdays?" Shu changed the subject on them.

"Me? Well, I threw parties and invited my friends." Kanon said.

"Do you dance at your parties?" Shu seemed a little confused.

"My friends did, I just hid in a corner because I can't dance." Kanon replied, Edgar's eyes sparked up.

"I know! Shu, you know how to dance! Teach Kanon for her birthday!" Edgar suggested, Kanon stood up.

"I'm bad at dancing, I don't want to trouble him." Kanon felt something latch onto her wrist.

"You won't trouble me, here." Shu stood up and then instructed her to put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"Like this?" She asked, he nodded his head before he could say anything else Kanon felt something snatched from her neck.

"Got it!" A familiar voice called, Kanon turned her head and saw an older boy from the village holding her necklace.

"Hey give it back Maxwell!" Kanon let go of Shu and ran after the boy who ran near a forest, following Kanon was Edgar and Shu.

"So you want this back? Right?" The older boy asked.

"Just give it back, that's really important to me." Kanon said, he shook his head.

"Not until you do me a favor." He stated, Kanon fell silent then gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?" Kanon questioned, his eyes shifted towards the forest.

"We were playing ball and stupid Joseph kicked it into the forest, like deep. Could you get it for us?" He inquired, Kanon looked at the forest.

"Um okay." Kanon began walking towards the forest.

"Kanon wait!" Edgar called, Kanon turned.

"What's wrong?" Kanon felt herself being pulled away from the forest.

"You can't go into the forest! There are vampires there, it's dangerous!" Edgar stated, Kanon tilted her head.

"I want my necklace back besides it'll be real quick." Kanon promised, he gave her a look of hesitance.

"I'll go with her." Shu offered, Edgar looked at Shu then at Kanon.

"You can't, it's not safe." Edgar muttered, Kanon smiled.

"I can manage on my own, It's fine, really." Kanon turned away and walked into the dark forest.

Kanon was stumped, how far had Joseph kicked this ball? She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. Maybe she should've listened to Edgar, being alone and search alone is harder than she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is this perhaps what you're looking for?" Kanon snapped back to her senses and saw a boy around her age with black hair and blood red eyes, rectangular glasses were on his face. He was holding a circular object, the ball.

"Yes, I think so." Kanon replied, he looked at the ball then back at Kanon. Kanon was nervous, would he willingly give it back to her? Like Shu, this boy looked like an aristocrat too.

"The only reason you have people to surround you is because they pity you, not because they want to befriend you." The boy stated.

"What do you mean?" Kanon asked him.

"Shu, my brother, isn't kind to you naturally. He's purposely acting that way because he feels bad for you." He explained, Kanon blinked. Why was this boy telling her this? Is this boy really Shu's brother? Come to think of it, both Edgar and Shu do give her looks of pity from time to time.

"Who are you?" Kanon questioned, he walked closer to her.

"My name is Reiji, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm just warning you not to get close to my brother." Reiji handed her the ball. Kanon wasn't too sure about this boy but something was telling her to believe him. She kind of wanted to talk to him more.

"Um, are you going to be here tomorrow?" Kanon inquired, he shook his head.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?" He asked her.

"Because I want to talk to you more." Kanon said smiling graciously, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? But why would I waste any more of my precious time speaking to a human?" Reiji questioned, Kanon began to think.

"Why would I waste my time talking to you? I could be doing more useful things, but I chose to talk to you so we have the same reasoning." Kanon stated, he nodded his head.

"You make a valid point, but I am not the same as you." Reiji didn't seem to be getting the point.

"Of course not! Just because we have a similar reasoning doesn't mean we're the same! You must not talk to a lot of people." Kanon must've hit a nerve.

"So what if I don't? As I stated, I prefer not to waste my precious time." Reiji said, Kanon nodded.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate." Kanon dipped her head and looked back up. He seemed to be giving her an uncertain look then he let out a sigh.

"Come tomorrow at around five or six, I'll teach you a thing or two about etiquette." Reiji turned away

"My name's Kanon by the way, thank you for giving this back to me!" Kanon called before spinning on her heels and walking the way she came.

Kanon held the ball tightly in her hands, maybe she should stop talking to Shu. Reiji did make a valid point, she didn't want people to be her friends just because they pity her. She wanted people to like her for who she is.

When Kanon finally found her way out of the forest she saw Edgar and Shu sitting in the grass talking with each other. When Edgar looked up he pointed to Kanon and the two boys hopped to their feet.

"Kanon, are you okay?" Edgar ran up to Kanon, Shu behind him.

"Yeah." Kanon mumbled, the two boys exchanged glances.

"Hey Kanon, do you want me to still teach you how to dance?" Shu questioned her.

"Where's Maxwell?" Kanon avoided Shu's question.

"I heard my name, did you get it?" Maxwell popped out of the bushes.

"Yes, here." Kanon handed the ball to Maxwell who smiled and patted Kanon on the head.

"Here's your necklace. Also I heard today was your thirteenth birthday, congrats! Shall I read you the teenager guide book?" Maxwell questioned, Kanon shook her head.

"Maxwell, you're only four years older than me. You're a teenager too." Kanon reminded him, Maxwell put his elbow on Kanon's shoulder.

"You see, that kind of attitude is not going to get you a boyfriend any time soon." Maxwell gave her a warm smile.

"But I'm not really interested- Wait a second, don't tell me you've never had a crush before! Have your hormones not hit you yet?" Maxwell interrupted.

"Well there is this one boy who is about a year older than me but I don't think he likes me." Kanon said sarcastically.

"Really? Who? Is he in the village." Maxwell seemed very eager to find out.

"No he's not in the village." Maxwell glanced at Shu and pointed at him.

"Is it him?" Maxwell guessed, Kanon almost had a heart attack, was it that obvious? She had to play this casually. She shrugged and shook her head.

"No." She then began to walk past him but Maxwell grabbed the collar of her shirt then grabbed Shu and pulled the two close to eachother.

"Aw come on, you two would look cute together!" Maxwell teased, Edgar stepped in between Kanon and Shu.

"No way, they look like brother and sister!" Edgar claimed, Maxwell mischievously smiled.

"You're just judging them on their hair color. Kanon's hair is a milky blonde along with a blue eye and a green eye while he had a honey like blonde hair and two blue eyes, right Kanon?" Maxwell looked to the spot where Kanon was previously at but now gone.

"I don't want them to know, I don't want anything bad to happen. I can't get close to Shu or Edgar anymore, I won't." Kanon muttered heading towards the village.

**[The next day]**

Kanon finally finished her job. She lay resting in a field, with her her eyes closed. She heard footsteps then she felt herself being poked.

"Hey I was resting!" Kanon complained opening her eyes to see it was Edgar.

"Shu's coming soon and we're gonna catch frogs today!" Edgar said, Kanon smiled.

"Really? Sounds fun!" Kanon exclaimed, he nodded. She couldn't be mean to Edgar or Shu, knowing her housemates they would probably tell her to come help.

"We'll come get you then, see ya!" Edgar smiled at her then ran off. She closed her eyes once against, drifting to sleep in the warm sun.

**[A few hours later]**

Kanon sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing up at the beautiful blue sky. It must be around four, she probably was out for around an hour or two. She began walking towards the village, lively as ever.

"I wonder if the boy from the forest is here today." Kanon wondered, she traveled around before she saw Edgar and Shu talking with each other.

"It's adorable!" Shu exclaimed, she saw he was holding a small puppy, she tried to walk past quickly but Edgar called her out.

"Hey Kanon look! Isn't it cute?" Edgar waved her over she hesitantly walked over to the two boys.

"Yeah but…" Her voice drifted off, seeing the blood of her family on the ground. Although it was wolves, they are still classified as dogs.

"What's wrong?" Shu asked her, Kanon looked at the dog.

"S-sorry, I think I'm going to go." Kanon knew better, it was a puppy after all but… The more she looked at it the more pain it brought her.

"You can hold it if you want to." Edgar offered, Kanon shook her head and then shifted her eyes until both boys were in a perfect line of vision. The two boys eyes widened at her pained expression.

"I just can't." Kanon couldn't believe they already forgot the reason why she was here.

"Is Kanon scared of a harmless puppy?" She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Joseph with a devilish smile.

"You don't under- You're such a baby being scared of a stupid dog while there's vampires roaming about in this world. All of us could die right now and I bet you would be the first to go, then Maxwell, Mary, and the rest of this village." Joseph wasn't teasing Kanon, he was being obnoxious.

"Just because we don't know a lot about something doesn't mean they don't have personalities too." Kanon snapped, Joseph narrowed his eyes.

"Seems like you're defending those monsterous things." Joseph sneered, Kanon took a step back and turned so she was facing Joseph.

"No I'm stating my opinion, yet you're probably going to judge me on that." Kanon thought she was crazy but it didn't hurt to get a few things off her chest.

"Nobody cares what you say, nobody cares what you do, and nobody cares who you are. To summarize, nobody cares about you." Joseph folded his arms. Kanon felt her vision blurring, but she looked up anyways and smiled.

"I... appreciate your honesty." Kanon stuttered before feeling herself pulled back by Shu who had put the puppy down somewhere, probably, she wasn't paying attention. Edgar stepped in front of her and folded his arms.

"Take that back! I care about Kanon!" Edgar snapped. Kanon was trying very hard not to blush for both Edgar's bravery and that Shu had his arm around her shoulder.

"M-Me too!" Shu exclaimed. Kanon looked down at the ground. Knowing Joseph, he would probably resort to violence soon. Kanon didn't want to see anybody getting hurt.

"Stop." Kanon muttered. The two boys looked at her with curious eyes.

"What did you say?" Edgar questioned.

"Stop." Kanon said a bit louder, pulling away from Shu. She didn't want to believe these two boys pitied her, especially since they were defending her.

"What's going on here?" A plump lady with silver hair stopped then glanced at Kanon who had tears streaming down her face.

"Kanon, precious child, what's wrong?" The lady questioned.

"Precious child? Mary, she's not even your own!" Joseph yelled, he was clearly agitated. Kanon didn't feel like talking to Mary so she bolted off towards the woods, quickly. She wanted to cry and think in silence. She heard a slapping noise behind her, knowing Mary just slapped Joseph.

"Now tell me boys, what did the big bad idiot say?"

Kanon don't know how deep in the forest she ran because she wasn't paying attention. She sat down, her back against a tree. Her head was resting on her knees. Her sobbing was quiet but you could still hear it.

"It's not safe to be crying in a play such as this one." Kanon looked up and saw Reiji looming over her.

"Yes but it's quiet." Kanon replied, he folded his arms.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned. Kanon knew he was trying to sound disinterested, maybe he was.

"One of the older boys in the village-" Kanon paused. She couldn't blame Joseph.

"I would appreciate it if you finished your sentence." Reiji said, annoyance in his voice. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nevermind, sorry." Kanon stood up and dusted herself off. Reiji put his hand in a pocket then pulled out a white handkerchief, he turned away and then held it out to her.

"Please, use this." He muttered, Kanon gently took it from him then wiped her tears off her face. She thanked them and then he changed the subject to etiquette.

Kanon doesn't know how long she was talking with Reiji but she did know the sun was going down when he said he had to return home.

"I think I understand now, bye Reiji!" Kanon turned around but was stopped by Reiji's sudden call.

"Ah I remembered something, we're having a ball. You are welcome to come if you want to, just find something better than… Those." He stared in disgust at her clothing, Kanon fell silent then nodded.

"I think I have something." Kanon had the dress from the week when everything happened.

Kanon exited the forest, the moon was now rising above the horizon. She must've been gone for a while, Mary was probably worried. She yawned, stretching out her arms, she should definitely pay more attention because she was knocked over. Her eyes weren't adjusted yet so she couldn't see clearly who it was.

"Kanon?" She let out a breathe of relief as Shu moved close enough for her to see.

"I'm so glad it's you." Kanon smiled before realizing he could take that the wrong way.

"Me too." Shu pulled her up.

"Well I have to get going, bye." Kanon didn't want to go but she had to.

"W-Wait, um, would you like to go to a ball with me?" His eyes widened, Kanon [sadly] knew he meant "us" since Edgar was probably going too.

"Sure, can't wait." Kanon turned away.

"Um I meant us, Edgar's coming too." Shu added, Kanon nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I know." Kanon continued to walk to the village.

**[THE DANCE]**

Kanon's dress wasn't anything fancy but it was pretty. She was wearing a silk white dress that reached her knees. She tied her milky blonde hair back into a ponytail that reached her hips.

"I need to cut my hair." Kanon muttered before heading out.

Kanon was amazed by how beautiful the ballroom was, she's never seen anything like it. She came to the ball with Shu and Edgar but she

lost them. Kanon saw a boy who had silver hair which was draped over one of his red eyes, he seemed to be pouting. Three girls walked over to him and started to talk to him.

"Subaru would you like to dance with me?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes questioned him.

"I uh-" The girl next to her stomped and pointed to herself.

"I'm pretty sure he would like to dance with me." She snapped, Kanon sighed and walked over to them.

"There you are Subaru, I was looking for you. Come with me." Kanon gently took his hand and led him away from the girls.

"Who are you?" Subaru asked her, Kanon let go of his hand and smiled.

"My name's Kanon, anyways later." Kanon turned away.

"Y-You don't want to dance?" Subaru stuttered, Kanon looked back at him.

"Why? Do you want to?" She questioned, he looked at the ground.

"Ye-Kanon!" A voice called to her, Kanon turned her head to see Edgar walking towards her.

"I think I'm going to go." Edgar mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" He looked away, he seemed bothered.

"Someone told me we were bothering them and that we don't belong here." Edgar said.

"Who told you that?" Kanon questioned, Edgar pointed from the way he came.

"I think his name was Reiji." Edgar replied, Kanon's eyes widened.

"I'll be back, I'll meet you outside." Kanon stated before storming off.

Kanon searched carefully for Reiji before spotting him, she walked up to him.

"I'm leaving." Kanon said, calmly.

"Why? The ball isn't over yet." Reiji seemed a little shocked.

"Well you know, I'm a bother, I don't think I belong here." Kanon saw his eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" Reiji asked her.

"Well those were the words that came out of your mouth." Kanon snapped.

"I can explain- I'll be leaving first." Kanon turned away and began to walk off. She hated people who used people only to criticize them

Kanon wasn't paying attention where she was going she ran out off the building then ran into a small boy who was holding a bear. The bear went flying up into the air and there was a silence. She looked up and saw two red haired boys helping the purple haired boy up, he was no longer holding his bear.

Kanon looked around and spotted the bear. She stood up and walked over to it before picking it up, she then walked over to the boy and smiled.

"Here, sorry for running into you." Kanon handed him his bear.

"Why were you running?" The red haired boy with short hair asked.

"I'm looking for someone, I also have to get home soon." Kanon looked around as she said this.

"Who are you looking for?" The boy with longer red hair asked, Kanon was about to say something but she felt her arm being grabbed.

"Kanon, I was looking for you! Oh you met my younger brothers." Shu stared at the three boys.

"Say… You don't happen to have a brother who has silver hair and red eyes, right?" Kanon tilted her head and Shu blinked.

"Yeah, that's Subaru. Why?" Shu stared at Kanon who shook her head.

"Nothing, I was talking to him earlier and I saw a very small similarity." Kanon heard a gasp.

"You managed to talk to Subaru? Wow, you must really be something!" The longer haired boy exclaimed, Kanon giggled.

"Really? That's nice of you to say." Kanon saw movement in the corner of her eye.

"Kanon, did Edgar leave already?" Shu questioned, Kanon shook her head.

"I don't think so, I was supposed to walk home with him." Kanon saw movement again she bit her lip.

"Oh, tell him Reiji didn't mean those things." Shu said, Kanon nodded.

"Reiji? Could you tell him I'm sorry? Anyways I have to go, Mary will probably throw me down a well if I'm not back soon." Kanon began to run towards the direction of the forest to find Edgar.

"O-Okay!" Shu called.

[In the forest]

Kanon looked around, where was Edgar? It was kind of scary being alone in the forest this late. What if there was a vampire here? What if- Crack.

"Who's there?" Kanon felt a piercing feeling in her right shoulder, she screamed at the sudden pain. A sudden wave of droziness washed over her.

"I've finally found you." A voice whispered.

[Shu's P.O.V.]

Shu sighed and stared at the spot where Kanon ran off to before turning around and seeing Edgar leaning against a pillar. Shu's eyes widened before he walked over to Edgar.

"Where's Kanon?" Shu asked him, Edgar looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know, she was supposed to come find me." Edgar stated, Shu frowned.

"She went to look for you but she ran towards the-" A scream erupted into the air. The two boys were startled and Edgar hopped up.

"Is that Kanon's scream?" Edgar questioned, Shu shrugged.

"I don't know, let's go be sure." Shu and Edgar began running towards the forest.

[Kanon's P.O.V.]

Kanon felt herself being picked up, she could see just not clearly. It was definitely the face of a man, but the details were very difficult to pick out. He slumped her over his shoulder and began walking. Kanon saw two figures of young boys appear, she reached her hand out before collapsing and passing out.

* * *

**I have no idea how long it will take me to update, probably every week or two. **

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**So this is the last time I'm updating this story, THIS week. I need to work on my other story and can't leave people over there hanging. After I update that story I'll go back to updating this one. Please be patient while I'm writing this, it takes a lot of work and thinking to make this stuff work. **

**This is a short chapter, the next one will be longer and have a lot of events happening in it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_[Present]_**

Kanon ran a hand through her blonde locks, it had recently been curled. An hour ago she had left a friends birthday party, only to travel to a place she would be living temporarily. People around the town had been saying the mansion was haunted, that it's stood strong for years.

"Excuse me Miss, we are here." The driver spoke as the car came to a stop. Kanon looked outside the window to see a mansion come into view, it was beautiful. Kanon thanked the driver before stepping outside of the car, grabbing her bag from the back of the car and flinging it over her shoulder.

Kanon looked up the sky as storm clouds emerged from overhead, she wanted to get inside before it began to rain so she quickly pushed open the gates and then began walking quickly towards the front door.

Kanon had an eerie feeling about the mansion, maybe the rumors were true. Nobody had proof though, Kanon couldn't go off and start making inferences. She took a deep breathe and raised her fist to knock but was stopped by the sound of a door creaking open. Kanon stared at the door with wide eyes as it creaked open fully.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, maybe it was just some joke. She peeked inside a little bit before hesitantly walking into the home.

Kanon heard a screech as she entered seeing a familiar blonde girl running towards the door. The girl came to abrupt stop but she ended up tripping and falling.

"Yui, are you okay?" Kanon began to walk towards her but a boy with short red hair appeared and pulled Yui up but the collar of her shirt. Yui began to gag, like she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong with you flat-chest?" He spat, Kanon stared at the boy, he was handsome but seemed like a total jerk. Kanon walked over to him and gently tugged at his sleeve.

"She can't breathe, you should put her down." Kanon stated. He glanced at her, he let go of Yui who was gasping for breathe. He shoved Kanon and gave Kanon a devilish smile but before he could say anything a voice chimed in.

"Ayato what are you-" Kanon turned to see a tall handsome male with black hair and blood red eyes. He seemed shocked but his expression only lasted for a few seconds.

"Dammit Reiji." 'Ayato' mumbled, Kanon looked down at Yui and held out her hand to the girl who finally caught her breath. Yui stared up at Kanon with wide eyes, she then reached out and touched Kanon's hair.

"Your hair is curly but why is it so short?" Yui asked, Kanon smiled and shook her head.

"That's between me, a pair of scissors, and girls at school, I was also at a friend's party before this." Kanon replied, Yui grabbed Kanon's hand. Kanon pulled Yui up and looked around to see more boys had appeared.

"Which ones?" Yui questioned, Kanon laughed.

"Why? Are you going to go beat them up for me? You should know them, those two girls that called you a-" Kanon paused to think of something to fill in a specific word, "Lewd female."

"Why so blunt?" Yui asked, Kanon smiled.

"Ooo~ Bitch-chan is a dirty girl." A boy who looked like Ayato cooed but with longer hair.

"Teddy, doesn't that girl look familiar?" A boy with purple hair and a teddy bear mumbled, Yui glanced over at Kanon.

"My name is Kanon and I'm eighteen years of age." Kanon stated dipping her head then raising it, before returning Yui's glance.

"Kanon, sorry for asking so many questions but where have you been for three years?" Yui inquired, Kanon froze. What should she say? Hopefully Yui would understand.

"Um, I found my only living Uncle and now he's almost dead, so he sent me here. Something about me not having to go through something like this again." Kanon replied, Yui stared blankly at Kanon.

"What happened before?" Yui asked, Kanon stared at the ground.

"I-I can't really recall what happened, remember?" Kanon mumbled.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Yui said, the sound of a voice clearing interrupted their conversation. Kanon saw it was the black haired boy supposedly named Reiji.

"Yui, take this girl to her room. It is around the corner from yours." Reiji ordered, Yui nodded her head reaching to grab Kanon's bag but Kanon pulled away.

"I got it, thanks." Kanon snapped, Yui gave her a pitiful look then began walking up the stairs, leaving the brothers behind.

* * *

****So that was this chapter, I hope you enjoyed!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while, I'm updating this every other week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy because I wanted to get a message across Kanon and Shu's relationship currently. Eventually I'm getting the Mukami brother's involved, as well as the Tsukinami brothers as well. Probably the Mukami's in the next chapter seeing I have the next chapter partially done. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one. It is quite short (Not even 1000 words) but I wrote it for you to enjoy :)**

* * *

Kanon sat down across from a boy with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, he caught her attention easily. He wasn't in the entrance hall earlier, he probably wasn't here. He stared at her with a blank look on his face, she met his gaze and held it for several seconds before dismissing it and looking away.

Kanon's eyes rested on the soup she made and she suddenly had an eerie feeling about it. Maybe she shouldn't eat it. She wasn't even paying attention to what she put in the bowl, maybe it wasn't safe.

"Kanon, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Yui stated. Kanon shook her head and smiled at Yui, before taking a bite of the soup. Kanon shrugged, trying her best not to cringe at how terrible it was.

"I'm not surprised." Kanon muttered, Yui's eyes widened.

"Does it taste good?" Yui questioned, Kanons shook her head and then pushed the soup away from her.

"I can't say." Kanon replied, her voice sounded shaky. Yui stared at her before looking at her cranberry juice and handing it to Kanon.

"T-Try this!" Yui handed it to Kanon and she took it quickly and drank it quickly before cringing.

"What is that stuff?" Kanon asked, Yui took the glass from Kanon.

"It's cranberry juice." Yui replied. Kanon wanted to gag but instead she covered her mouth and looked down at the table.

"That's really bad, how do you drink that stuff." Kanon mumbled, Yui's eyes widened.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yui questioned, Kanon nodded her head.

"Yeah, totally, pretty sure don't worry-" Kanon coughed, "On the bad side of things, I'm never going to be able to look at soup the same way again."

"I'm sorry Kanon! I forgot that you're sensitive to sweet things." Yui claimed, Kanon gave a small smile and shook her head.

"It's fine, it's not the first time it's happened. I'm not one to be dwelled upon." Kanon replied.

"W-Why say something like that?" Yui asked. That hit Kanon, hard. It snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh that was from a book." Kanon wasn't lying, it was from a book. Yui had a look of confusion on her face.

"W-What I'm confused." Yui confirmed, Kanon laughed then stood up.

"You're really funny. Excuse me, from here." Kanon noticed a stern look from Reiji, she met his eyes and then smiled at him. Kanon turned away and left the room.

* * *

Kanon looked in the mirror, she had just finished a relaxing bath. She had changed into a loose light green sweatshirt and black shorts, she didn't really care how it looked she was comfortable. She also used a bit of mouthwash to get that disgusting taste out of her mouth. Her hair was still a tad wet and a little messy but she did brush it.

Kanon sighed and walked towards the door of the bathroom, before she could reach to open it it slid open. In front of her was the blonde boy from before. They stared at each other for several seconds in silence, why wasn't he saying anything?

"U-Um I'll move." Kanon said finally, she moved to the side, leaning against the wall. He entered the bathroom and stood still, as if waiting. He finally broke the once again awkward silence.

"Could it be, you're waiting for me to undress?" He asked with a smirk before meeting her eyes. Kanon blushed a deep red before covering her face with her hands.

"No! I just... you!" Kanon couldn't think of a response, he walked over to her and gently grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face. He leaned towards her, she felt his lips touch her ear.

"Remember soon." He whispered to her. Kanon's felt her heart beat quicken, it was pounding heavily.

"I-I'm not quite sure I understand what you're talking about." Kanon managed to say after what felt like forever, he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of her head.

"It's so difficult to explain." He mumbled, Kanon's heart was beating rapidly inside her chest, she wasn't sure if this was healthy. She put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away, this felt weird to her, it didn't feel real to her.

"S-Sorry, could you not play with my emotions like that?" She asked, he blinked in confusion. Did she misinterpret him? She slipped out from under him and looked at the ground as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving him shocked and staring.

* * *

**_That's all folks! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got a chance to update this. -_- **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be out soon!**

* * *

Kanon don't know how long she slept, the next thing but the next thing she remembered was hearing the voice of Reiji and it being 5:00 p.m.

"Please get up." He said in a stern voice, Kanon sat up and looked over to the window then looked at Reiji running a hand to try and fix her messy hair

"Are you serious?" She asked he sighed, that was a really pathetic question.

"Yes, we are attending school." Reiji replied, Kanon's eyes widened and she hopped up.

"You didn't put me in a third year class, right?" Kanon questioned worriedly.

"You are eighteen aren't you?" Reiji gave her a suspicious look but Kanon folded her arms.

"I'm not going through school again, I already graduated." Kanon replied, Reiji blinked then looked over at a uniform placed on her bed.

"Get ready." Then _poof_ he disappeared.

"Gosh he could at least be polite and use the door like a normal person." Kanon mumbled.

Kanon met Yui and followed her down to a long black car, a limousine. They were the last two to enter the car, Kanon sat at the very edge with Yui right next to her. Yui told Kanon all of the brother's names quietly.

"U-Um Kanon?" Yui stuttered, Kanon looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kanon questioned waiting for Yui to say something.

"Do you think my Father's alright?" Yui asked, Kanon frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know, why? Did something happen?" Kanon replied, Yui shook her head.

"N-N-Not that I know of." Yui said, Kanon smiled.

"You know there is a reason I left, wanna know?" Kanon wanted Yui to trust her, it has been a while.

"Why?" Yui mumbled quietly, Kanon pulled a necklace out of the pocket of her skirt and held it up. Yui's eyes widened, she gasped.

"Your 'Father' stole this from me, he kept going through the crap in my room when I wasn't home. One day he threw water on me! WATER! I was so done with that place." Kanon answered Yui stared at the necklace.

"H-How did you get that back? Did you steal it?" Yui wondered out loud, Kanon heard the two redheads snicker.

"Why does everyone think that? I have never stolen anything in my life, I borrow stuff permanently because I forget to return crap." Kanon stated, Yui shook her head slowly.

"Did you really steal it? That could've been expensive!" Yui replied, Kanon narrowed her eyes.

"How could I steal something that belonged to me in the first place?" Kanon questioned, Yui shrugged.

"But didn't you get caught?" Yui had a concerned look on her face, Kanon sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but they didn't need me anymore, so I left." Kanon replied, Yui met Kanon face on.

"Father told me you-" Yui paused, her eyes widening. Kanon looked away for several seconds then smiled.

"I tried to get him to say I met with an unavoidable fate because then it would've sounded cool, he refused." Kanon sighed, Yui blinked.

"Kanon that doesn't explain how you found-" Yui kept cutting herself off, Kanon stiffened.

"What? He's not like Voldemort, you can say his name. Well you don't know his name but yeah, I don't find people, people find me." Kanon replied.

"How did you know for sure?" Yui questioned, Kanon looked at the ground of the limousine, silence filled the vehicle.

"Woman's intuition." Kanon mumbled, Laito bursted out laughing and so did Ayato.

"Haha, I like you still." Laito said through laughs, Kanon sighed as a male voice erupted into the car singing "Answer your godamn motherfudgin phone". Everyone, including Shu looked at Kanon automatically.

"Is it possible that you have a phone on you?" Reiji questioned, Kanon looked to her right.

"M-Maybe." Kanon stuttered, Yui kind of grabbed at Kanon.

"You have a phone, can I borrow it?" Yui's voice was lowered Kanon stood up in the moving vehicle.

"Hell no! No one's touching this phone because it's not mine that's why there is a male voice it is a friend of mines phone and he put it in my bag because he is a jerk so no." Kanon said the words so quickly that she was sure no one understood a word she just said.

"Still, phones are against our policy." Reiji stated, Kanon shook her head.

"Over my dead body are you taking this phone." Kanon claimed boldly, Yui grabbed Kanon's arm.

"Kanon, don't say that! Sit down." Yui whispered, Kanon rolled her eyes but then the car slammed to a stop and Kanon lost her footing and she was sent flying towards Shu, the boy who was in the bathroom with her.

Suddenly, she felt their lips collide. Kanon didn't have an idea what was happening. Her eyes were wide open and he opened his long enough to see sorrow and lust. Something hit her, so many memories of her past, what happened, who she was. She remembered.

_[Day Two, Past] (This is when she was younger)_

Kanon sat alone in the meadow, staring at the sky. She let out a shaky breath. The two boys, they helped her. Edgar had asked one of the village elders, Mary, if she would take Kanon in. Mary agreed and took Kanon in, but Kanon struggled with sleep and couldn't eat anything.

Kanon felt someone tap on her shoulder, she slowly turned her head to see the blonde haired blue-eyed boy staring at her. He gave her a warm smile, putting his hand on his arm.

"Uhm, have you seen Edgar?" Shu asked, Kanon looked back at the ground and shook her head.

"N-No sorry." Kanon stuttered, she felt his eyes burn into her back before he sat down next to her.

"Do you like it here?" He questioned, Kanon stiffened but then let out a breath to relax.

"The people here are really nice but-I miss my friends." Kanon mumbled, he side glanced her before scooting in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders causing her to meet his eyes.

"Edgar and I will be your friends." He stated, Kanon felt her cheeks burn a bit before she began to cry. At first, he looked as if he didn't know what to do but then he pulled her close and hugged her, patting her back.

But one thing remained a mystery…

_Who was Edgar?_


End file.
